The battle to end all battles
by fallonmarie3
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Clay and Kimiko find out they like each other, The worsed battle of their lives is about to start and will Jack join the side of Xiaolin Warriors. Rated MA for langue and content ClayKimiko
1. Chapter 1 : News of a battle

A/N first I would like to thank my beta Reader Avi17, she has help with this chapter again. And I would like to thank MidnightHeaven for putting me on her Faves list and for reading a reviewing. And I would also like to thank Ronweasleyfan, for telling me what a lemon is.

Now for the nasty stuff. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did, but I don't. Chapter 2 and 3 with be fixed soon, and should be easier to read. And I'm rating this story MA. There is some lemon stuff in the next chapter. So you can skip over that part if you want. Okay I hope you all in enjoy and thank you fro reading

Chapter One: News of a battle

It was cold winter day, and snow was falling all over the temple ground, covering it like a snow globe. Kimiko couldn't sleep even if her life depended on it. She was worried about what Master Fung had told the warriors earlier that day.

"The time has come, my young warriors, for one of the biggest fights in your lives. Wuya is trying to come back into power with the help of Jack and Chase. You need to use all of your skills and your brains to defeat her; I don't think locking her in a puzzle box will work this time. She is willing to do whatever it takes to get her hands on the rest of the Shen Gong Wu. She has no heart and will kill anyone who tries to stand in her way. It is with deepest dread that I send you four out there. "

"Raimundo, I have faith that you have mastered the power of the wind. Omi, I know you have mastered water and ice. Kimiko, as long as your temper does not get the best of you, I know you will use the power of fire to your advantage; Clay, your control over the power of earth will be the greatest help of all. I have faith that all four of you will come back safely, and the powers of the world will be on the side of good again."

The master's speech just kept replaying in Kimiko's head. "If I wasn't worried before that speech, I am now. Maybe if I go get a warm glass of milk, I'll be able to get some sleep"

She headed down to the kitchen. As she open the doors, she saw a tall, broad figure sitting at the counter table. "Eep! I'm sorry, Clay; I didn't mean to bother you"

Clay didn't seem to hear. He looked as though he was lost in his own thoughts, but as Kimiko got closer, she realized he was crying. She heard soft whimpers come from the cowboy's mouth.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Clay? Hey, look at me. Are you okay?"

He looked up at her, and she saw through his blonde bangs that his blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He sighed and pulled Kimiko into a hug.

"I'm sorry you found me like this; my face must wetter than a cat in bathtub," he said as he wiped a tear off his cheek.

"What's wrong, Clay? Please tell me," Kimiko begged.

Clay let out a long sigh and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm afraid that you or the others with get hurt, and I won't be able to protect you."

Kimiko, who was still wrapped in his hug, looked up at him "Clay, don't worry about me. I'm a strong girl, and I'm pretty sure I can handle what ever Wuya, Jack, or Chase dish out. I'm the dragon of fire, remember? And I know for a fact that Raimundo and Omi can take care of themselves."

Clay now pulled Kimiko into his lap. "Kimmy, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah- shoot, Cowboy," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

He put a hand under her chin and brought her light blue eyes to meet with his dark blue ones. "Kimiko Tohomiko, I love you."

Kimiko was taken aback by his words. She had always had a crush on him, but she had always been too scared to make more than just friends out of their relationship because they worked so close together fighting evil and finding Shen Gong Wu. She didn't want to ruin what they already had.

"I'm sorry...I should have given you more of a warning or something before I sprang those words on you," Clay said, now looking down at the floor.

"No, Clay, it is okay; you took me by surprise. But I would like to tell you something also. I love you too, Clay Bailey." Kimiko said as she placed her lips onto his and they got lost in a deep kiss.

After a while, Clay broke off the kiss. "Aren't you sleepy?" he asked her.

She grabbed Clay's hand and lead him back to his room. As they came up to his door, she gave him another kiss and tried to dash off, only to be caught in a big hug. "I don't know where you are going after teasing me like that. It's like teasing a junkyard dog with a whole cow."

Kimiko laughed. "That's okay. I didn't want to be alone tonight either." She slipped into his room with him right behind her.

She cuddled up under his blankets, and he stood over his bed and looked down at her with a smile on his face. He thought to himself about how beautiful she was, lying on his bed.

"Well, are you going to come and lie down or just stand there all night?" Kimiko asked as Clay took off his warrior robes and put a pair of pajamas bottoms on. As he slipped in next to her, she cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell into a deep sleep.

The morning came all too soon for the young warriors, and Omi came knocking on Clay's door. Kimiko was the first hear, and she hid under the blankets so he would not see her. Omi knocked again. This time he woke up Clay.

"CLAY, CLAY, WE HAVE PROBLEM! KIMIKO IS MISSING AND WE THINK JACK MIGHT HAVE NAPPED A KID HER!" Omi yelled as he burst into Clay's room.

"Whoa, quiet down partner! Kimmy's not lost or missing; she is right here," Clay said as he pulled the blankets off Kimiko.

"OH, KIMIKO, YOU ARE ALIVE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE NAPPED A KID!" Omi said, giving Kimiko a huge hug.

"Omi, it's kidnapped, and I'm fine," she said, pulling him off of her.

"Oh, so were you hiding because we might have to fight today?" he asked her in a sweet voice.

"NO, I'm not hiding." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, then, what are you doing?" Raimundo asked, standing in Clay's doorway. "Why were you in his room all night long, and what were you guys doing?"

Clay was about to say something when Master Fung entered the small room; he wore a very sad look upon his face.

"What's wrong, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked, scared of what the answer might be.

All the warriors had a feeling in the pits of their stomachs on what the Master was about to say.

"It is time, my young warriors. I was hoping when I talked with you all yesterday that there would be more time for training, but it has come that Wuya is ready and willing to get it down now. I was hoping that she would need more time to come in to power, but with Jack and Chase helping her find the Shen Gong Wu, she has found her power very quickly. I need you all to go to Chase's lair tonight and see if you can get any Shen Gong Wu without them knowing you are there, because if they find you, who knows what will happen."

With those words, the master left Clay's room. Raimundo could hardly stand anymore and said to himself, 'Could this day get any worse?' Omi sat on Clay's bed, wondering what was going to happen next. Kimiko looked up at Clay, who bent down and kissed her forehead.

"We are Xiaolin Warriors- we can do this!" Kimiko said, placing her hand on Clay's bed.

"I reckon the little lady is right; we have the know-how and the power," Clay said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

Omi and Raimundo followed and put their hands on top of the other two. Kimiko looked each one and the eye and said, "We know what we have to do. FIRE!" she shouted.

"EARTH!" Clay said after her.

"WIND!" Raimundo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WATER!" Omi called out with the rest.

Hearing them down the hall, Dojo looked up at his master. "Do you think those kids are ready for this battle? I'm afraid that some will not come back."

"No, I do not think they are fully ready, but I know they can do it. We have to have some faith in them, my dragon friend," The master said as he and Dojo made their way to the gardens.

A/N: Thank you again for reading .please tell me what you think. **hugs**


	2. Chapter 2 :The quite is shattered

A/N: Okay here is Chapter 2. A warning before you read. There is some Sex in this chapter. It is not very graphic, but I still feel it is right to warn people. I have put a warning up right before the sex, so if you want to skip it is cool. I also put one after warning up so you know where it is safe to read again. Well, please read and enjoy. (Kim/Clay fic)

Love Fallon

Chapter 2: The quite is shattered

The Dragons gathered in the middle of the snow-covered garden, to say their good byes to the other monks and wait for Dojo. Kimiko shivered in the snow. Clay saw her shivering and offered her is his coat.

"You're shivering more then a then a prairie dog in a thunder storm," he said as he wrapped his coat around her.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Dojo ask as he grew to his full dragon size.

"Ready as we will ever be." Raimundo commented

"Take care my young dragons." master Fung said as they flew off into the skyline.

"How long till we get there do you reckon Dojo?" clay asked as he saw they where flying over the ocean.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, All I know is that we are going to have to camp out tonight, because I feel a nasty storm coming on." Dojo said as he looked for the close spot of land that would be safe.

Omi was very quite the whole trip. Raimundo was trying every thing in his power to get Omi to break his mediating state

"Man, I've never seen the little dude so quite. Omi are you here with us? " Rai said poking Omi in the fore head.

"Rai just leave him a lone." Kimiko said as she smacked Rai's hand away from Omi's head.

There was a flash of lighting over their heads, a clap of thunder below them, then cold rain began to fall and then the wind started to blow. Dojo had to find a place to land to keep every one safe, but it was hard to see in the blinding rain, but Dojo came through and found a safe and dry spot for now. He landed it what seemed to be a tree canapé; the rain had not fallen through it yet so things where still dry.

"Well I think this is where we are going to set up camp." Dojo said as the kids all jumped off his back., "Clay. Rai, Omi, you guys will sleep in this tent and Kimiko you will have this tent." He said as he shrank back to travel size.

The kids set up their tent. Clay helped Kimiko with hers because Omi and Rai had gotten theirs up and were all ready fight about who was going to sleep where. After the tents where up. Kimiko stated a fire with the wood Clay and Raimundo colleted. Omi pulled out some cans of soup and a pan out of the food pack and began to make dinner.

After dinner Clay pulled out his guitar and sang a few songs that every body knew and he sang some new ones, Raimundo played with his soccer ball and Omi was sitting on his head meditating. Dojo was cuddled up sleep on Clay's hat. Kimiko was watching all of her dearest friends and was trying to burn this image into her head so she could keep it forever. If you just came upon the kids, you would have thought they where just out camping with out a care in the world. But Kimiko knew better, the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

It was well after mid night when Dojo told the Kids they should try to get some sleep. Omi, Rai and Dojo all crawled into their tent. Kimiko was on her way to hers when clay stood up beside her.

"Dralin' I don't think you should be in there all by your self, with all the goin's on and stuff. I just think it would be better if I slept on the other side of your tent to keep you safe, plus there is just no room in my tent with Omi and Rai spread out every where." Clay said as he held open Kimiko's tent door.

Kimiko giggled, and told him to follow her in. She cuddled under her blankets and Clay huddled him self in the corner of her tent. Kimiko sighed and pulled him closer to her.

"You don't have to sleep over there, You might as well share my blankets with me and keep warm, What would we do if the Dragon of Earth got a cold and couldn't help us in our great battle." She said as she covered him up.

**WARNING IF DON"T WANT TO READ LEMON PASS ON THROUGH**

Clay couldn't help him self, Kimiko was so warm and smelled so sweet. She was cuddle right into his chest, and he had to kiss her. He put a big hand under her chin once more and placed his lips on hers. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes. She let out a happy sigh this time. Then she did something she never thought she would ever do.

She started to unbutton his shirt, and kiss down his chest. At first Clay wasn't sure if he should stop her or let her go. This was something he dreamed about and he didn't want her to feel like she had to. Before she got to his pants, he pulled her up to look into his eyes.

"Kimiko your not doing this because you think this what I want?" He asked her.

She blushed." No I'm doing this because I want to. I like you, No I love you, and I just feel it's right, we might not get another chance after tomorrow." She said with tears in her eyes.

Clay could see she was not pulling his leg. Now he really wanted her more than ever. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her on to the mat. He softly kissed her neck as he gently pulled off her pink sweater and unsnapped her bra. By now he had made his way back to her mouth, and their tongues had meet. She was quickly unbuttoning his pants to get him down to nothing. He was well on his way to get her the same way.

As they both lay there, now with nothing between them. She could feel every brood muscle and see every scar on his body. He could now see how fair her skin really was, and how soft it was under her clothes. Both shaking Clay slowly lowered his self upon her. She let out a small soft grunt.

"Have you ever done this before?" She asked with her eyes closed in uncontained enjoyment.

"Nope." Clay said as he held her closer than ever, "but I've seen the cows and the bulls on the farm back home doin' it. Have you?"

"No you are my first, but I have read about sex in my sappy romance novels." She said with groan

They both lasted a few more minutes before the both came to an amazing end. Clay rolled off Kimiko. Both of them breathing harder than they ever have in their lives. It was quite and they where just gazing at each other.

**OKAY IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN**

"You where amazing." Kimiko said as she cuddled back up to him.

"You where better than one of momma's warm cherry pie on a cold Sunday evening." Clay said as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I'm not sure how I feel about being compared to a cheery pie, but thank you." She said giggling.

Just as they where both about to fall in to a well deserved rest, when they heard the scream of their teammates. Both Clay and Kimiko throw on their clothes to see what all was going on out side. The scene that meet their eyes was one of Rai and Omi Fighting off Jack bots and green slim monsters.

"**STAR OF HANABI-- FIRE**." Kimiko yelled and brunt up some slim that was attacking Omi.

"**SEMIC KICK-- EARTH**." Clay yelled as he tossed some Jack Bots off of Rai.

"**ORB OF TORNAMI-- WATER**." Omi yelled as the water came pouring out of his orb and washing away so green slim before it got Kimiko.

"**SWORD OF THE STORM-- AIR**." Raimundo yelled as he saw Wuya and Jack coming up behind Clay.

The wind blow Jack off his feet. By this time Wuya was done playing. She waved her hand and every thing stopped. She looked at each of the four Dragons and then looked back at Kimiko and Clay again.

"So now I know where the gecko was trying to hide you guys. I went to temple to only find you where not home. Now that's not nice to leave before your Guest shows up. By the way you guys have a mess to clean up when if you ever get back there. " Wuya said as she sat on a huge rock next to clay.

"We weren't hiding." Kimiko yelled as the flames where rising in her body. "We where on our way to meet you."

"Really? Then why was Dojo flying in the other direction?" Wuya asked as she looked at Dojo.

"UMM I was trying to get them out of your wrath. I wanted to have a little more time." Dojo said shaking behind Omi.

Kimiko went to say something but Wuya backhanded her. Kimiko was shock she didn't see it coming. She face was red and it stung. Clay helped her up. Wuya's eyes started to glow an evil green, and she blew a shock wave towards Clay that knocked him into the nearest tree. Clay was out cold.

"Now that your muscle is out of working order, I think I'll take over the show from here." Wuya said as she looked at Jack.

"Jack Bots grab them and cage them and then follow me." Jack order is his robots.

"If you fight I'll kill the cowboy." Wuya said as she cast a green spire around Clay.

Both Rai and Omi went with out a fight. Kimiko just sank to the ground and let the Jack Bots take her to where ever Wuya was taking them. Jack tossed Clay into Kimiko's cages.

"He as well as dead." Jack said as he slammed the cage door shut.

Kimiko looked down at her beloved cowboy and saw that the back of his head was bleeding. She took of her scarf and wrapped it around his head and the wound. She laid his head in her lap and cried. Small warm tears fell from her face and on to his. The thing Kimiko knew was that every thing went dark and they where on their way to where Wuya was taking them.

A/N: okay so that was chapter 2. Please keep tell me what you think. Thank you. v


	3. Chapter 3 :A new Partner

A/N: just letting you all know i still don't own any of Xiaolin Showdown but this story I'm writing. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 3: A new Partner.

Kimiko had lost track of time. It seemed like they had been in these cages forever. Clay finally came too. He tried to sit up but got dizzy and laid his head back in Kimiko's lap.

"What happen? He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You took a huge blow from Wuya. What's the last thing you remember? She asked as she wiped the sweat from his face.

"Really the last thing I can think of was you getting hit." he replied. "Why is it all dark, why are we caged and were in the devil are we going." He asked her finally being able to sit up.

"Well," She started "After you got knock out, Wuya orders us into these cages."

"Why didn't you just fight back?" He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Wuya had this green orb around you and said if we fought back she would kill you." Kimiko said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clay sighed and held Kimiko close. After what had seemed like hours the Xiaolin Warriors finally saw light. The sight that meet them after their sight came back from the blinding light was one of horror. They where inside a large temple, All the evil ones that they have fought over the years where standing there and waiting for them.

"AHHH the chosen ones have arrived." PandaBubba said is with an evil laugh. That sent shivers up the spines of the four dragons

"Meow. Which one do I get to play with first meow?" Katnappe said with a purr. All the Heylin warriors eyed the four kids.

The next the ids knew they where wrapped in green goo and thrown in to one big cage. They could smell death and decay all around them. The site of bones with rotting flesh lay all about the cage, dried blood was crusted on the walls and the bars of the cage where covered in mold.

"Some warriors we are." Raimundo said as he kicked the bars of the cage.

Kimiko reached in to her shirt and pulled out the Star of Hanabi. She looked at it a plan came to her mind. "Omi, Rai, Clay do guys still have your Wu? She asked with a smile spread across her face.

Clay pulled out the third are sash and then he pulled out his Wudai weapon the Big Bang Meteorang.

Rai got out his favorite Wu the Sword of the Storm and his Wudai weapon the Blade of the Nebula.

Omi found his Orb of Tornami and his Wudai weapon the Shimo Staff.

Kimiko pulled out her Wudai weapon the Arrow Sparrow.

"Now stand away from the bars." Kimiko told the boys. "**STAR OF HANABI--FIRE**." She yelled.

The fire shot from the star and wrapped it self around the bars, slowly the bars began to melt. And soon enough the bars on one side of the cage where gone. Letting the warriors have an exit.

"Guys first." Kimiko bowed as the guys lead them selves out of the cage. Clay help Kimiko out and gave her a big hug.

"Way to use your brain Darlin'. He said putting her down.

"Yeah Kimmy way to go." Rai said patting her on the back.

Omi just hugged her and thanked her for helping them get out. "So no where do we go from here." Omi asked her.

Kimiko looked up at the large walls that surrounding them. "Umm now I think we have to climb up and out," she said point to a window at the very top of the wall.

Kimiko stated to climb up the wall with Omi jump from ridge to ridge right behind her, Rai started up after Omi and Clay brought up the rear. As the Warriors got closer to the top, they could hear the Heylin Warriors having a party. Kimiko stop to see if she could get a better chance to hear what they where planning. Clay climb pasted her.

"Come on Kim we don't have it till your birthday." He said down to her.

"I'll be right there." just as she said that she slipped off the rock she was holding and was heading down the bottom of the temple.

Clay acted fast, having his third arm sash caught her just before she hit a rock that would have spilt her in two. He pulled her back up to him. And they made their way to the window. Standing on the outside they could see they had a long way down. It took them about 20 minutes but they made their way to the bottom.

On the outside of Chase temple there was what seem to be a forest that went on forever. The four decided that if they could find a save place they could work out a plan to get back at the Heylin side. They screeched of what seemed like an hour when they came across a cave. Kimiko lit a stick and handed it to Clay who walked in to the cave to see if it was safe. he was only in there for two minutes but to the others it felt like he was never going to come out.

"Well it is no Hilton Hotel, but it will do to keep us dry and hidin' till we are ready to fight." Clay called from the inside

The others joined him. Rai gathered some sticks and branches and put them in a pile and Kimiko started a f ire to keep every body warm. They all looked at each other and they could all see the worried and the tiredness on their faces.

Omi broke the silence with his tummy growling." I'm so hunger the horse is ready to eat."

"Dude it's I'm so hunger I could eat a horse. But I know where you are coming from." Rai said as leaned against the cave wall rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah me too." Kimiko said looking to see if there was anything in the cave that was safe for them to eat.

"I could go out and look for something." Clay offered

Just as Clay was getting up to leave they heard a sound that made them jumped. A shadow danced across the wall. Clay pushed every one behind him, ready to fight only to see Dojo come into the firelight.

"Did some say they where hunger." He said holding up the bag with food in it.

"DOJO!" All four said at the same time. "You're safe." Kimiko said pick up the small dragon and hugging him tight.

"Yeah. Umm Kimiko can't breath." he said as she placed him back on the ground. " How did you all get out of the temple?"

They told the story about how Kimiko melted the bars and they climbed up to a window and down the temple walls and end up in the cave. Then they asked Dojo how he got a way.

"Well I didn't really. Wuya was too much into getting you guys she over looked me. I gathered what I could carry and follow you guys at a safe distends went to the temple first and over heard her telling chase that you all where in the dungeon. So I went down there to see if I could help you all get out and you where gone. Then I followed you trail by sent. I can always find Kimiko perfume, and that is how I found you guys here in the cave." dojo said with a smile on his small green face.

Kimiko eyed the dragon. "Do you hear anything else that might help us win this fight." she asked

"Well all I over heard was that they have over 50 jack bots and what ever the other Heylins bring to the battle." Dojo said pulling out some bread and a can of soup.

"Well the Jack bots we can fight easily. They ain't made very well." Clay said as he slammed his fist into his hands.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT MADE TO WELL." A voice rang from the front of the cave.

Every body jumped for a second time that night. They where very surprised to see Jack Spicer standing in the light of their fire.

Clay was the first to raise to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"WHOO, Chill out Cowboy, I want to join your side." Jack said as he sat down to get warm.

"Why should we let you?" Rai asked

"Yeah are you pulling my rope?" Omi asked eyeing the young boy who sat across from him.

"It's yanking my chain, and no, they got some creepy stuffed planned and i don't want nothing to do with. I don't want to kill any one, I just want to rule the world and get all the chicks." Jack said looking at each and every one of them.

"How do we know your not here looking for because Wuya found out we got out." Kimiko asked sitting down next o Clay, who still looked like he was ready to kick jack's butt if needed.

"Here's how I'll prove to you guys that I'm here to help you. I got Wuya and Chases plans, well some of them, there is some really gruesome stuff they didn't write, but let me tell you it was scary." Jack said as he pulled some paper out of his backpack.

"Can you tell us the rest that they have planned?" Raimundo asked taking the paper from Jack.

"I can but it kinda of bloody and they are going to be pissed when they find out Kimiko isn't a virgin any more. So am I in or what." Jack asked with a corny smile.

Every body turned to look at Kimiko. Jack's last comment caught them all of guard. Redness creeped across her face. She could feel her body getting all hot from the shocked looks. Clay step forward and took he hat off and told every body that he and Kimiko where in love and got lost in the heat of the moment. That it was nothing to get their noses all out of whack.

Jack turned the attention back on himself. "So Am I in or what." he asked again.

The other all looked at each other and huddle in a group. They talk for about ten minutes, going over the pros and cons about having Jack Spicer on their team. Finally they came to a decision.

"Jack you can be one of us, as long as you pull you weight." Rai told him

Kimiko walked up to jack and whispered in his ear in a low scary growl. "If I every catch you spying on Clay and I again. I will make you pay dearly."

Dojo started to pass out bowls of soup and Jack began to explain the plans that where written out on the paper.

After dinner the dragons and jack all found soft spots of ground to sleep on. Clay pulled Kimiko close to him; He was worried about the stuff Jack had told them. The thing that worried him the most was what Jack had said about Kimiko no longer being a virgin. Clay wondered if their moment of heat put her life in danger.

A/N Well there is chapter 3 I would love if you reviewed. I really do enjoy them. Thank you all very much and I'll response to review in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Hunt

A/N: I want to say thank you to every one who has reviewed on this story. A big thank you to Avi17, MidnightHeaven, PurpleHeaven, Sparkfire, Bigronweasleyfan, Amileerose the only girl, and fariesmilk. I would also like to thank every body who has read my short story, all most of the same people who read this one also read that one, but I would like to thank Forloveormoney.

Now for the nasty stuff again. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Although I wish I did.

Chapter 4: The Hunt

"So what should we do to them first?" PandaBubba said as he twirled the key to the cage the warriors was in, with his fingers.

"I think we should kill the pretty boy and in front of the others, so we can watch them cry and beg us not too. " Katnappe said with a purr as she took the key from PandaBubba, so she could get Raimundo.

As she got closer to the cage, she saw that the bars where missing and that the four dragons were gone. She let out a scream, which got the attention of the other Heylin warriors.

"What did some one step on the kitty's tail?" Chase asked in a mocking voice

"I don't know how, but the brats got away." She answered him back with a hiss.

"Well this make it even more fun." Wuya said coming up beside Chase. "Now we can play cat and mouse. Chase can have his jungle cat search the ground and I'll have to working Jack bots look for them from the skies, and the rest of you can follow the cats, If you find them, No one is to do anything with them till Chase and I get there. Do you under stand."

All the Heylin warriors bowed in agreement and when on there way to find the Xiaolin Dragons. Chase looked at Wuya, with a thought in his head.

"Where is that whinny Jack, Wuya?" he asked her.

"He's probably taking a bubble bath or something, who cares." She answered back turning her back on Chase and walking up the stairs.

"For his own health he better be." Chase thought to himself as he followed Wuya up the stairs.

A cold wind blew through the cave where the dragons and Jack still lay asleep. The wind was so strong that it blew out the fire Kimiko had started early that night. The light going out woke Clay and Raimundo.

"Dude I just got a cold chill that was not from the wind." Rai said wrapping his arm around himself tighter.

"I know the feelin' partner." Clay said walking to the mouth of the cave. " I don't think we should stay here more than one night. I can bet that they know we are gone, and are lookin' for us."

Jack sat up and looked at the two older male dragons. "The Cowboy has a good point. But I don't think we should wait till morning, the sun will rise in a couple hours, I think we should use this time to get as far away from Chase's temple as we can. The cover of night we will able to hide us till we can fine another safe spot for the day and move again tonight."

By the time Jack was done telling them his plan. Kimiko, Omi and Dojo had wakened up. Kimiko was the first to say she thought Jack was right, and that they should get a move on.

Just as they where leaving the mouth of the cave, one of Chase's jungle cats spotted them. Clay was the first to try to fight off the cat. It took a swipe at him and hit him in the chest; Clay was lucky enough to have jumped back, so the cat only ripped his shirt. Rai did a wind attack that sent the cat flying through the air.

"Go, NOW" Clay yelled to the others.

"But what about you and Rai?" Kimiko called back.

"We'll be right there. Just GO." Rai yelled as the cat came back and pounced on him.

Kimiko. Jack, Omi and Dojo who was hiding in Jack's backpack, took off into the woods. They ran till they couldn't run any more. The sun had come up shedding light all over the forest. Breathing heavy and hard, they sat next to a cool running river. Omi stuck his cupped hands in the river to get a drink. Kimiko stood on a rock to see if she could get a better view. Jack lay on the ground panting.

"Do you see any thing Kimiko?" Dojo asked hoping there was nothing in sight.

"No, I see nothing, I don't even see Clay or Raimundo." she said as she sank down on to the rock.

"Don't worry Kimmy I'll keep you safe, till Clay gets back." Jack said as he put an arm around Kimiko.

"Jack if you want to keep that arm I would remove it now." She said in scary growl.

"Eep." Jack answered back and took his arm off her shoulder.

"Awww. Come on now Kimmy, Jack is just trying to be friendly." Clay said coming out of a bush, with Rai limping by his side.

"You guys are okay." Kimiko said as she jumped from the rock into Clay's arms.

"Yeah, just few scratches and a twisted ankle." Raimundo said as he placed his now purple looking foot into the cool running water.

"Here I will mend you foot and make it as new to old." Omi said finding two flat sticks.

"I think the cheese ball mean as good as new." Jack said slapping his fore head.

"Yes, that too, Clay can I have your shirt?" Omi asked, as the cowboy pulled off his shirt and handed it to him. "Now Raimundo you might want to bite on this stick. This is going to be very painful."

Omi ripped the rest of Clay's shirt into thin strips. Then he took the two flat sticks and laid the down on both side of Rai foot. The next thing Omi did was grab Rai's foot and put it back in proper position. Rai let out a scream and Jack covered Rai's mouth, who then in turn bit Jack. After Omi was sure the foot was where it needed to be, he wrapped with the strips of Clay's shirt around Rai's foot and the sticks.

"There that should keep you from doing any more damage to your foot." Omi said dusting his hands off.

"Okay, Yeah but now I can't walk." Rai said grumpily.

"Here I have that fixed." Jack said handed Rai his hella-pack." Just keep at a low leave and no one should see you."

"Okay now that we are rested and back to together we should get a move on before any thing else come after us." Kimiko said picking up what was left of their food pack.

The sun was now over their heads tell them it was now high noon, they walked till they found an old abandoned house. Omi was the first to open the door and was stopped in his tracks. Kimiko looked over to see what the hold up was. She saw the reason why Omi had stopped. Wuya and Chase where standing in the living room of the house, with evil smiles upon their wicked faces.

"Surprise surprise, it looks like our little Dragons and Jack fell for our trap." Wuya said with a spine-chilling laugh.

"I see that you are right." Chase said as she floated Omi over to him. " Now I don't want you to think you can get away again, so I'll be keep Omi with me, till your fates come to you."

Kimiko pulled out her Arrow Sparrow and throw them at Chase and Wuya. The house around the two caught fire and was burning fast. Clay went in to the house to see if he could get Omi, butt Wuya and Chase had vanished and they took Omi with them.

The rest of the Dragons and Jack watch as the house burned to the ground. They all looked at one another. Now they knew they had to go back to Chase's temple to save Omi.

Chase threw Omi into a small glass orb. He stared at the young monk till he thoughts where brought back to the real world. Wuya voice came ringing into his ears.

"They got a way again, we only got one, Now what are going to do, we need to kill them all before we can rule the world, and we have to do it before the next full moon or we will lose all of our powers." She complained.

"That is all we need. The others and Jack with come to us. They have to now if, they want to save their little friend." Chase said as he looked back at Omi.

A/N: okay so that is chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.


End file.
